Szövetség
by Fyndra
Summary: Az első osztag két legjobb arcának szövetsége.


- Kanicsiró fiam, nem mondom, hogy fogyj le, mert neked nincs hová, de azt a nyamvadt páncélt hagyhattad volna a fenébe... - szállt a morgolódás a lőporfüst szinte vágható ködén keresztül.

- Kösz... Sin-szan... Kedves tőled... Hogy így érdeklődsz a felszerelésem... Iránt... - érkezett kissé szakaszosan a válasz.

A Sinszengumi igyekezett minél távolabb kerülni Fusimi poklától. Egy közeli kis szentélyt igyekeztek elérni, ahol átmeneti védelmet reméltek. Reménytelennek tűnt felvenni a harcot a szaccsó szövetség lövészeivel. Nem csata lett volna, hanem mészárlás. A parancsnokuk még korábbi sérülése miatt nem tartott velük, Hidzsikata parancsnokhelyettes vezette őket. Ő rendkívül szigorúan vette a szabályzatot, amely szeppukuval büntette a busidóval ellentétes viselkedést, márpedig a harcmező hátrahagyása ebben az esetben annak minősült. De nem volt más választásuk. Váratlanul érte őket a tüzérségi tűz, páran megszöktek a zűrzavarban, sok volt a halott és még több a sebesült. Őrültség lett volna ebben a helyzetben hősködni, annak csak mártíromság lett volna a vége.

Az alaposan megfogyatkozott csapatban menetelt az a két, a többiekhez hasonlóan vértől, sártól, koromtól mocskos férfi, akik közt a párbeszéd lejátszódott. A beszéde alapján kevésbé sérültet, név szerint Szóda Sinzót három golyó súrolta, egy-egy a bal felkarját és lábát, míg egy pontosan a feje tetejét. Egyik sem volt ugyan életveszélyes, de minden lépésnél beléhasított a fájdalom. Egymaga tovább tudott volna ugyan harcolni, ám a társát, Jamagucsi Kanicsirót mindenáron meg akarta menteni. Az ügyesebben célzó lövészt fogott ki, akinek vagy a puskája, vagy a szerencséje volt jobb, de mindenesetre Kanicsirót sikerült úgy eltalálnia mellkas tájon, hogy a golyó átlyukasztotta a gyenge páncélt. Most járni is alig bírt, és időről-időre vért köhögött. A másik bal felől támogatta.

- A parancsnok nem fog ennek örülni... - dörmögte Szóda. A másik nem felelt, csak gyengén bólintott.

Kondó Iszami valószínűleg az utolsó emberig kitartott volna Fusimiben. Sose ismerte volna el, hogy egy láthatatlan ellenség legyőzhet egy kardot.

Nagy nehezen elérték a szentélyt, és megpihentek. Jamagucsi köhögött.

- Visszajutunk mi még Kiotóba, fiam. Kis kerülővel, de visszajutunk - biztatta barátját Szóda.

Ám korántsem volt ok a derűre. A szacumaiak hamarosan beérték őket. Néhányan elkeseredett rohamra indultak, amivel nyertek egy kis időt. A lövészeket összezavarták, azok pedig megfutottak. Az viszont látszott, hogy a szentélynél nem maradhatnak. Visszakanyarodtak Fusimi felé, és végül holtfáradtan, támolyogva tértek be a Terada-jába, ahol ideiglenesen berendezkedtek, és a szolgálók segítségével igyekeztek ellátni a sebesülteket.

Szóda levette barátjáról annak kimonóját, és meglátta a ruha hátán a golyó ütötte lyukat. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott.

- Mázlid volt. Bement, kijött - próbált viccelődni, de Jamagucsi csak erőtlenül mosolygott. A súlyosabb sérültek közé tartozott, így egy szolgáló vizet hozott és lemosdatta. Szóda magában mormogva vizsgálgatta.

- Fiam, ha eddig elvonszoltalak, leszel szíves még egy darabig megfeledkezni a kedves lövész úr keze munkájáról, és nem belehalni egy ilyen vacak lyukba, különben feleslegesen cipeltelek idáig... Ezt az izét meg jobb lenne összevarrni... - ráncolta a homlokát, majd a tisztekkel tanácskozó Hidzsikatához kiáltott.

- Parancsnokhelyettes! Meddig maradunk?

Hidzsikata először fel se figyelt a kérdésre, csak akkor nézett fel, mikor Nagakura oldalba bökte.

- Hm? Fogalmam sincs. Ha Szacumán múlik, nem sokáig.

"Remek, ezzel aztán sokra megyek..."

Gondolatban erősen szidta Szacumát, mint a bokrot. Nem biztos, hogy Jamagucsi egy szimpla kötéssel sokáig kihúzza, ő viszont nem az a kimondott orvos... Nagy nehezen döntött, és tűt és cérnát kért.

- Elment az eszed? - érdeklődött egyik bajtársuk. - Nem vagy az a kimondott Macumoto hógen.

- Kuss - jegyezte meg Szóda, mert nem szerette, ha befolyásolni akarják, ha már elindult valamerre. Pláne nem akkor, ha maga sem tartotta jó ötletnek az útirányt. - Ha nem öltöm össze, bele is halhat.

Koncentrált, próbálta felidézni, amit Kamija mutatott nekik sokszor a varrásról. Neki jól ment, nekik azonban annál kevésbé, és általában apró szívességekért cserébe inkább rábízták az effajta munkát. Ez utólag határozottan rossz ötletnek tűnt. Szóda még egyszer körbenézett, kissé tanácstalanul, de a sok sérült ellátása mindenkit lefoglalt.

- Na jó, vágjunk... Izé, szúrjunk bele...

Jamagucsi enyhe rettegéssel hunyta le a szemét, de az eddigi fájdalmaihoz képest alig érzett valamit. Barátja igyekezett úgy-ahogy összeölteni a seb széleit, és közben végig a lövészek jártak a fejében. Azon kívül, mit tenne velük, ha fegyvertelen harcban kapna esélyt ellenük a bizonyításra, félelem járta át. Nem tartotta magát az első osztag legbátrabb tagjának, de ritkán érzett félelmet, és sosem csata közben. A kiotói őrjáratok idején kifejezetten élvezte, ha ő lehet a "soros", aki elsőként lép be egy gyanús épületbe. A puskák mégis megrémítették. Mind úgy vélték, könnyebb dolguk lesz. Kardpárbajnál tiszta volt a helyzet, és jórészt erőn és ügyességen múlt a helyzet. Suhi, és vége. Most fordult a kocka. A legerősebb se tudta szinte még csak előhúzni se a kardját, bang, és vége. Persze, ők is gyakoroltak lőfegyverrel, de nem hitték, hogy ennyire tehetetlenek lesznek vele szemben.

Befejezte a varrást - az eredményt azért nem szívesen mutatta volna be Kamijának -, és átkötötte Jamagucsit.

- Megmaradok?

Szóda hümmögött.

- Kedves fiam, ez egy igazán kitűnő kérdés, remélhetőleg igen, mert ha elpatkolsz, Kamija engem is kinyír. Na, most aludj szépen, amíg lehet, mert nem hinném, hogy a parancsnokhelyettes itt szeretne nyaralni.

Mindketten el-elbóbiskoltak a fáradtságtól, bár aludni igazán egyikük sem tudott - Jamagucsi a sebláztól, Szóda pedig azért, mert időről-időre cserélnie kellett a borogatást a másikon. Az meg se fordult a fejében, hogy maga is rendesen megmosakodjon, bár a saját sebeit is kimosta és bekötözte. Egy ízben már félálomban volt, és arra riadt fel, mikor barátja gyengén megszorította a kezét.

- Hm?

- Sin-szan, valamit el kell mondanom...

- Amíg nem teszel hozzá olyan épületes marhaságokat, hogy különben a sírba vinnéd, meg ilyesmi, addig felőlem jöhet.

Jamagucsi köhögött, majd próbálta helyreállítani a légzését.

- Figyelj, emlékszel, mikor Kamija elájult, és elvittük Macumoto hógenhez?

- Persze.

- És hogy hátramaradtam, mert elszakadt a szandálom szíja?

- Ühüm.

Jamagucsi addig sem beszélt hangosan, ám még halkabbra fogta a hangját.

- Macumoto hógen ugye azt hitte, hogy elmentünk, és fennhangon azt mondta, "ez a lány", aztán meg mormogott még valamit, amiből viszont tisztán ki tudtam venni, hogy "Szei". Te mire következtetnél ebből?

- Hogy vagy nagyon kupán csapott téged valaki Fusimiben, vagy roppant élénk képzelőerővel vagy megáldva.

- Sin-szan!

- Fiam, nem biztos, hogy Kamijáról beszélt. Ha meg mégis, akkor se nagy ügy, talán csak ennyire súlyos az állapota.

- Sin!

- Jól van, na, kicsit fura... - ismerte el fejvakarva Szóda. - De a sógun orvosa...

- Aki egyszer halálkomoly arccal közölte veled, hogy ha nem fürdesz rendszeresen, a kosz életre kel, és felfal mindenkit, kezdve a bal lábaddal.

- Sajátos a humora...

- És ha azzal a sajátos humorával komolyabb tréfát űz? Kinek tűnne fel?

Szóda töprengve dörzsölgette az állát, amin kezdett kiütközni a borosta.

- Átgondolod azért?

- Rendben, fiam.

Jamagucsi nagy nehezen elaludt, barátja pedig tényleg munkára fogta az agyát.

Volt idő, mikor egy hasonló felfedezés meglepte volna. Ha tényleg csalás is lappangott az ügy mögött, ahogy Jamagucsi sejtette, már nem számított. Kamija épp elégszer bizonyította a rátermettségét az évek során, és kevesen rendelkeztek nála igazabb harcos lélekkel és gondolkodásmóddal. Mindamellett mindig lehetett rá számítani. És talán miatta tudtak emberek maradni a pokolban is - nem hagyta, hogy teljesen azokká a féktelen démonokká váljanak, akiknek hitték őket; és bár a parancsnokhelyettesen nem tudott változtatni, azért sok embert, köztük az első osztag kapitányát, Okita Szódzsit is jobbá tette.

Okita-szenszei... A másik nagy összeesküvő, már ha Jamagucsi feltevése helyes. Hihetetlen, hogy ilyen sokáig sikerült megőriznie ezt a titkot. Ezzel azonban egy csapásra értelmet is nyert volna a ragaszkodása Kamijához. Sosem tűnt a súdó rajongójának, és így azért könnyebb volt elképzelni a helyzetet.

Okita betegsége miatt mindketten Edóban maradtak, de Szóda biztosra vette, hogy kapitányuk felépülése után azonnal újra csatlakoznának a csapathoz. Akkor viszont...

Két órával később a parancsnokhelyettes indulást rendelt el. Biztonságosabbnak tűnt továbbállni, Fusimi közelében maradni nagy kockázattal járt. Jamagucsi is feltápászkodott, igaz, jó adag segítséggel.

- Ide figyelj - dörmögte neki oda Szóda a lehető leghalkabban. - Nem tudom, tényleg igazad van-e... - A másik közbevágott volna, de leintette. - De... Mindketten az élen szeretnek harcolni. Mostantól mindig egy lépéssel előttük kell járnunk. Nem tudom, meddig húzódik el ez a háborúskodás, de meg kell őket mentenünk egy békésebb kornak, akár az életünk árán is.

Jamagucsi megértette. Összenéztek Szódával, és mindketten némán bólintottak, elszánva magukat a nagy feladatra.


End file.
